Hell and back for you
by Shadow-Tigeress
Summary: Yumi loves Ami but can't tell her, and it doesn't help that an evil reporter is trying to turn them against each other. Rated M for alcohol, abusive relationships, anorexia, cursing, cuttings, evil reporters, rape and money. Ami/Yumi pairing. Yuri.
1. Hiding the truth makes me bleed

(Disclaimer: I do not own Puffy AmiYumi)

A/N: This is actually an old fic I had on my computer that I never got around to posting... So if the first few chapters suck and the story doesn't seem to connect in sections that's probably why...

Chapter 1 - Hiding the truth makes me bleed

'Another sleepless night,' thought Yumi miserably, 'The band is suffering because me. Because I can't control how I feel about you. Sometimes I wish I could just disappear.' She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling in frustration. A frustration that was from thinking about Ami in that way. Thinking about dating her, loving her and running her fingers through her long bubble gum pink hair. Sometimes she would find herself daydreaming about this then later punishing herself for such thoughts. One wrong turn and their friendship would be over. The band would be over. Her dream would be over. She was sure that if Ami knew how she felt about her that she, Yumi, would be on a plane headed for disaster.

'It's wrong to think about Ami that way. She's my friend nothing, else. Why is it that I never felt this way about some stupid guy? Why do I have to feel this way about Ami? It feels so wrong for this to feel right.' she thought angrily. She closed her eyes tightly trying to block out the images of Ami that floated before her. She pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes until she saw stars. Rolling over on her bed she slipped her hand under the mattress and grabbed a knife. Carefully Yumi positioned it above her wrist. The blade glinted momentarily and a few drops of blood hit the floor. She licked the remaining blood off her wrist pulled out a blood stained cloth and wrapped it around her wound. Looking at the floor she noticed all the blood stains.

"Should probably clean this up tomorrow. Wouldn't want Ami to find out. Ami... We haven't talked for a while. I feel sick about pushing you away, and I know it hurts but... If you knew..." Yumi said then unwrapped her wrist and raised the knife once more.

The next morning Ami awoke to a beautiful sunshine. She stretched, smiled and walked over to the window to greet this new day. Today Ami was beaming with joy. Today she and Yumi Chan were going to the mall. Of course the arrangement was made a long time ago when they were on tour. They had found the most amazing mall and Yumi had promised to take Ami back for a total shopping spree. Ami was happy for any reason to regain the closeness she once shared with Yumi. She frowned at the thought. They had been so close until about three or four months ago. Yumi had suddenly started secluding herself and left Ami feeling cold and alone. A tear slid down her cheek but she hurriedly wiped it away.

'I can't be feeling sad. I don't want to Yumi to worry. Yumi... Why won't you talk to me? Why won't you tell me what's wrong? I miss you.' Ami thought sadly then quickly shook her head, 'What am I thinking? Me and Yumi will be spending the whole day together. We're bound to clear this up sooner or later. I think I'll surprise her with breakfast in bed!' Ami shot out of her room and sped into the kitchen.

In what seemed like no time she had a full tray of food. As she walked to Yumi's room she stopped. Yumi hadn't let Ami enter her room after her sudden isolation and Ami began to ponder if this was such a good idea. She took a deep breath and took the last remaining steps to the door. She slowly reached for the handle and opened the door a crack. She saw her friend slumped over with her back facing her and heard her sobbing quietly. Ami was overcome by her friends state. Not wanting to Yumi to know what she saw Ami closed the door and knocked. No response. Ami pressed her ear to the door and heard silence.

"Yumi Chan? You awake yet? I made you breakfast." Ami called through the door. Then she heard the shuffle of foot steps coming to the door. It didn't open but Yumi replied.

"I'm not hungry." Came the sullen reply. Ami tried the door but realized that Yumi was pressing against it.

"Yumi Chan please. I made it for especially for you." Silence.

"Well, I'm not hungry. You eat it. I really don't care."

"But-I"

"Don't care, now go away."

"Yumi I th-"

"Ami."

"Yes?"

"Go. Leave. I don't want you here. I'll see you tomorrow."

"But Yumi what about the-"

"I said leave! I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk with you, just want you to leave you freak'n bitch!" Ami burst into tears. She put the tray down and ran to her room. Yumi leaned against her door.

"Ami I'm sorry- I didn't mean it- I didn't..." She tried desperately then flung open the door to see her friend had gone. She pulled off the bloody cloth and replaced it with her wrist band and ran down the hall. The door to Ami's room was wide open revealing the pink flowery wallpaper and zoo of stuffed animals. Ami lay on her bed sobbing into her pillows. Yumi felt like running to Ami and pulling her into her arms and apologizing. Instead she trudged into the kitchen and sat down with her head in her hands. Just then Kaz entered the room.

"Oh, good morning Yumi. Usually I see Ami up at this time, where is she?" Kaz asked oblivious to Yumi's expression, "Well, anyway what time do you two plan to be back at?"

"What?" Yumi asked puzzled.

"You and Ami are going to that mall today. That one you've been planning to go to for almost a year." Kaz said.

"Oh, I forgot about that..." Yumi said surprised and began to recall the promise she had made to her once close friend. She began to feel sicker.

"How could you? Ami's been talking about it nonstop to me." Kaz said then smiled and walked back.

'How bad of a friend have I been that Ami has resorted to talking to Kaz? I guess just this once I could... Then never again.' Yumi thought, 'Three more plus one for every tear I made you shed today. Hopefully I'll bleed to death and stop hurting you.'


	2. Enter Yuka

(Disclaimer: I do not own Puffy AmiYumi)

Chapter 2 - Enter Yuka

"Okay girls, we're here!" Kaz called from the front of the bus. Ami dragged herself to the front.

"Where's Yumi?" He asked surprised at seeing one without the other.

"She's not com-" Ami started.

"She's right here baby!" Yumi said copying her old persona.

"Yumi! You're-!" Ami exclaimed.

"Ready to spend the day shopping with you." Yumi said forcing a smile. Ami rushed up and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're back!" she said happily burying her face in Yumi's shoulder making her turn red. Subconsciously she felt her arms wrapping around Ami like she had always fantasized. With one hand she stroked her hair while the other unconsciously made it's way down Ami's lower back. But as soon as the hug began it ended leaving Yumi somewhat disappointed.

"Um, er so are we ready to go?" Yumi inquired timidly. She was still tingling from the hug.

"Yup. Lets go!" Ami said grabbing Yumi's hand and pulling her out of the bus.

"Have fun girls." Kaz called as he started to drive away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know what happens if this works right?" said a grubby old man to a girl with bright blonde hair.

"Ya, ya. Blah blah blah. I know plan you idiot and the rewards of success. I came up with it remember?" she scoffed. The man's face hardened.

"I wouldn't be talking crap to the guy who's giving you all the-"

"Whatever. Just wish me luck,... or better yet don't." And with that she was off leaving the bedraggled man looking indignant. The girl shot off down the street and up to mall. She glanced at her watch, "If the information was correct they should be here by now." she thought to herself. Soon enough she spotted her targets entering the mall. In no time she was only feet away.

"So Yumi Chan, where would you like to go first?" Ami asked as she squeezed Yumi's hand. She began to blush and stared at her feet.

"Er... I-I was hoping you'd pick first." she sputtered making her turn an even darker shade of red.

"Hmmm." Ami thought, "How about that one store you like?" She said finally.

"Oh, great." She replied forcing optimism, "The store I wouldn't be caught dead at with you." She muttered the last part under her breath.

"OH MY GOSH! It's Puffy AmiYumi!!!" Squealed a blonde girl from behind them.

"Keep it quiet!" Yumi hissed turning on the girl, "We don't want the whole mall to know!"

"Aw, but Yumi you can't help a fan's joy at seeing her favorite band." Ami said turning back to the fan, "So do you want an autographed CD or-"

"I want to join the band!" The girl said with an intense enthusiasm. Yumi burst out laughing.

"Ha! Like we haven't heard that one before!" she said laughing harder.

"Yumi!"

"And that hair! How many chemicals did it take to make that blonde?"

"Yumi! You're being rude!"

"Oh, please. You haven't seen rude."

"Oh, please," Ami mocked back angrily, "I live with it."

"What's that supposed to mean, Oh great lord of the tears?" Ami ignored her and turned away.

"I promise if you hear me play you'll-" the girl tried to start.

"-Probably make Ami start crying again." Yumi interjected, "Come on Ami, let's go back to shop-"

"I'd love to hear you play."

"Ami!"

"Yumi can meet us back at the bus later after she finishes looking for a new attitude."

"Well, I might as well look for a new band while I'm at it." Ami shot her a glare before heading off with the new girl.

"ARG!" Yumi growled pounding her fist against one of the store walls, making a dent in it. She started to follow them angrily then stopped, "What's the use anymore? If I let my anger rule me so freely,... I might hurt you again." She watched Ami leave feeling even worse then she did that morning.

Ami looked over her shoulder to see a saddened Yumi staring after her. She wanted to turn around and some how bring back the glimpse of the old Yumi she had seen this morning. Or was that only an act this new monster had put on? This terrible monster that had taken over her friend. As Yumi continued to stare Ami subconsciously put a hand to her arm and winced. It still hadn't healed. What hadn't healed was a gruesome bruise hurriedly covered up with cheap make-up. At the sight of Ami in pain she walked away.

"I didn't mean to..." Yumi thought.

"I know you didn't." Ami said quietly as she disappeared.


	3. Meeting the devil

(Disclaimer: I do not own Puffy AmiYumi)

Chapter 3 - Meeting the devil

"Hey, you're not half bad Yuka Chan!" Ami exclaimed as the blonde girl finished playing one of her own songs.

"So am I in the band?" she asked quickly.

"Well, not exactly. I mean I'd have to talk to Yu..." she stopped mid-sentence, "I'll talk with Kaz about it later." She decided to finish.

"But you said I was-"

"You are good but-"

"Okay, okay. I'll wait but how long until I know?" Yuka asked impatiently.

"A week, maybe two. It really depends if Yumi thinks that-"

"If it's up to Yumi then I don't think I'll-"

"But it's not, it-it's a group decision. You know, if Kaz agrees and Yumi and myself then you're in." Ami lied quickly.

"Ya, sure it is." Yuka scoffed, "So Yumi controls the band, eh? Sure sounds like a whole load of fun being someone's lackey. But hey, if that's fine with you I'm not here to judge."

"I'm not a lackey!" Ami said indignantly.

"Really?" Yuka asked testing her.

"Well, I'll admit Yumi does plan most of the things but she listens to me... At least she used to..." She ended the last part quietly to herself.

"But hey, lets not think about that," Yuka said happily smiling at her work, "Lets go down to this little place I know. I have a gig there and was in need of a lead singer. Care to join?"

"I haven't done something like that in ages. I'd love to. Where's it at?"

"Oh, you'll find out. But first lets talk a little about, say a disguise. You know, so the other fans don't recognize you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I wonder if Ami would care if I came home drunk? Ah, hell she's probably off with that freak'n wannabe. She won't notice.' Yumi thought as she walked down the street. Ever since Ami left with new girl Yumi had taken to the streets in search of something to take her mind away from her friend. After what seemed like hours she finally stumbled out of a bar with an armful of drinks. The owner of the place followed her out.

"I'm not too damn drunk!" she said starting to slur her words.

"I'm afraid you damn are. Now stay way from my bar. I can't have a raging drunk ruining the place." he said swiping the bottles way from her. Her reaction was too slow to stop him and she lost her balance. Upon hitting the ground she let lose a stream of cursing. She looked back up at the bar man confusedly.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked before getting up, "Hey, how'd you get those!?" She growled pointing to the bottles he had just taken from her.

"Here, just take them and leave. Hopefully you'll die of poisoning." He said thrusting them back at her and pushing her away before heading back into the bar.

"Sweet, free drinks." Yumi said smiling weakly, "Damn, where am I? Hey! I should find Ami. We could start a band!... Shit I am drunk." She wandered the rest of the streets until she finally found her way back to the bus. She looked down at her watch. Midnight. Ami would be asleep by now. Yumi burst through the bus door forgetting that she was trying to sneak in. She turned on the lights and fell onto the couch. Before she could close her eyes the bus door opened again. Yumi sat up confused.

"Where the hell've you been?" Yumi asked as Ami tried to close the door quietly.

"Yumi!" Ami froze in surprise, "W-what are you doing still up?"

"Cut the crap. I said where the hell you been?" She demanded her drunkenness making her agitated.

"Oh you know. Just out." Ami said feeling a bit nervous.

"You don't go anywhere unless I say so!"

"Yumi you're taking this a little to-"

"Did I say you could interrupt me!?" She said getting up and cracking her knuckles. Ami backed up fearfully. Yumi had only acted like this once before. And the outcome was painful. She looked down a Yumi's feet and noticed empty bottles.

"Yumi? Are you drunk?" Ami asked with concern stepping forward.

"Damn right I am!" She almost yelled staggering towards Ami.

"Yumi that's terrible! How'd you get all those? Kaz doesn't allow us to-"

"Shut the hell up!" Yumi growled punching Ami. Ami fell back sporting a black eye. Yumi's eye's flashed dangerously.

"Yumi I just want to help-"

"Quiet bitch!" Yumi said punching her in the stomach, "Why can't you ever leave me the fuck alone!?" She said aiming another punch towards her. The beating continued until the sound of a door opened behind them.

"What's all the commotion girls?" Kaz asked blindly stumbling into the room without his glasses.

"Ami fell." Yumi said gruffly straightening up, "Why don't you clean up this mess you made." She said kicking the trash can over to her.

"Why don't you help her Yumi?" Kaz suggested. Yumi's temper flared up again making Ami flinch.

"N-no I've got it," She said quickly, "You and Y-Yumi can go back to sleep."

"Just make sure you get enough sleep you two. You're making an appearance at the mall tomorrow." He said before leaving. Yumi remained standing there with Ami to afraid to move.

"Well? Aren't you going to clean that up? Or are you waiting for the next ice age?" Yumi said but this time softly.

"Of course Yumi-chan. Right away."

"I love it when you say my name." Yumi laughed lightly before falling onto the couch. She turned her back to Ami and fell asleep.


	4. Who am I talking to?

(Disclaimer: I do not own Puffy AmiYumi)

Chapter 4 - Who am I talking to?

Ami hesitantly crept out of her room. She froze at the sight of Yumi still asleep on the couch. 'Maybe if I'm quiet I can-' Her thoughts were interrupted by Yumi yawning loudly and turning to Ami blearily.

"Ami! There you are. I've been meaning to talk to you." She said rubbing her eyes, "Sit." She said motioning for her to sit beside her. Ami hurriedly obeyed making Yumi laugh, "You're such a good girl. No wonder people can't take you seriously." Ami laughed nervously with her.

"So anyway. About yesterday. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh. It's just that I'm kinda going through something right now," Yumi started, "So I'm just saying I'm sorry about what happened." Ami relaxed slightly.

"I'm glad you finally told me. You should have come to me first instead of trying to settle things by drinking until your-"

"Drinking? What do you mean drinking?"

"Y-you mean you?... You don't... Don't you remember last night?" Ami asked in shock. Yumi scratched her head thinking hard.

"No. Why what happened?" She asked honestly turning to Ami, "And what's all this about drinking?"

"It's just, I came home late and you were angry and there were bottles everywhere and... and... Please tell me you're not pretending you don't know what happened!" Ami said, facing Yumi teary eyed. Yumi felt awkward. She couldn't remember a thing. She figured she when straight to the bus after the mall incident and just crashed. But yet Ami seemed to be recalling some kind of nightmare happened. Something involving herself being drunk and angry. Well she was angry now.

"I'm not you idiot! I came home after you decided to ditch me for some stupid wannabe. You probably just had some stupid nightmare. How could you accuse me of drinking?"

"You were drunk last night Yumi! And you know it! Don't try and cover it up!" Ami yelled getting to her feet.

"So here I am just trying to apologize for something that isn't even my fault so you'll quit making me feel bad when you decide to accuse me of shit!" Yumi said also getting to her feet.

"It's the truth! I came home last night and you're on the couch yelling at me with heaven knows how many bottles at you're feet! To drunk to even control yourself. Then you..." Ami stopped and wiped a few tears away.

"Then I what, bitch?! Huh?!" Yumi shouted angrily, "You seemed fine about talking shit to me a minute ago!?" She raised her fist then stopped as Ami looked at her unable speak, tears rolling down her face.

"Ami... I didn't mean to." Yumi said startled. She took a step toward her only to have Ami back further away, "Can't we talk?" Ami shook her head. Yumi tried to get closer, every time she did Ami tried to get further away until she was finally backed into a corner.

"I just want to talk, okay?" Yumi said taking a deep breath to calm herself. Ami remained silent. Yumi raised her hand to wipe one of her tears away. She flinched at the touch, "Okay, so I may have been drinking but I honestly don't know of anything happening last night." She wiped another tear away. Ami was feeling reassured about her friend's gentle touch.

'I'm just afraid for you, Yumi. You could have gotten hurt. Why would you deliberately do this to yourself? Yumi... What's causing you to act like this?' Ami thought with concern. She grabbed Yumi's hand and held it against her tear sodden cheek. Ami closed her eyes. Yumi started to blush.

"Er,.. So,.. Um then what? You know after I was yelling and the drunk?" Yumi sputtered slightly beginning to fear the answer, 'My God if I raped her-I' The thought ran through her mind.

"Hm?" Ami opened her eyes again, "Oh! You... just um, passed out.. and I was worried... That's all." She let Yumi's hand drop back to her side.

"Good." Yumi breathed with a sigh of relief, "I mean not that I worried you just that you-" Yumi looked at her hand then back at Ami, "Why are you wearing so much make-up? You trying to hide a tattoo or something?" She joked.

'Yes, I'm hiding... something...' she thought before replying, "Kaz is making us do an appearance at the mall today. Figures, he waits until the last minute to tell us. I couldn't sleep because I didn't know what to wear."

"I think we should just ditch the mall and go do something else. You agree?"

"Well, actually. I was planning to meet with Yuka afterwards."

"Who's Yuka?"

"Er,... that fan from yesterday..."

"What..."

"She's really good you should hear her-"

"Tell me when Kaz wants us. I'll be in my room." With that Yumi headed to her room and slammed the door behind her.

'I don't know who I'm even talking to anymore. The monster, the devil or Yumi.' Ami thought sadly, 'What ever you're going through Yumi, it must be difficult. I want to help but you won't let me near you...'

"Damn it!" Yumi cursed whipping out the knife, "I promised Ami I'd never drink again, and then I come home wasted. Who knows what the hell I could have done, or did?" This time she made no effort to stop the blood flow. Soon blood was dripping from her finger tips and she was beginning to feel light headed.


	5. Spiked collars

(Disclaimer: I do not own Puffy AmiYumi)

Chapter 5 - Spiked collars

"No more autographs! Shoo!" Kaz finally said ushering the last fans away.

"Finally! I thought that was never going to be over!" Ami said turning to Yumi unsure of her friend's reaction.

"Ya, all say." Yumi said yawning.

"Well, I should be going now-"

"Where?"

"Uh,... to go see-"

"Right. Have fun wasting your time."

"If you gave anyone the slightest chance you might learn more about them then how they appear to you." Ami spat.

"Typical Ami. How someone looks tells you everything. You for example-"

"What I'm a good girl?"

"Exactly and you dress like one. I on the other hand-"

"Dress like a heartless punk who doesn't listen or even care about her own friend anymore."

"...Ami I-"

"You'll see what a bad girl I can be Yumi." Ami said storming off.

"Now you stop right there Ami!" Yumi called. She did but turned around snarling.

"Why should I? I thought you wanted this? I thought you told me to leave you the fuck alone!?" Yumi's jaw dropped. Not once had she ever heard Ami curse.

"What's your problem?"

"You are." And with that she stormed off leaving Yumi feeling shocked and slightly hurt.

Several minutes later Yuka ran into the mall looking disheveled. She glanced hurriedly around before running off.

'Damn, I'm so freaking late. I hope Ami didn't leave withou- Crap!' Yuka thought when she accidentally ran into someone. She stumbled backwards and froze as she looked up into a familiar face.

"W-what the hell?... A-Ami?" Yuka managed to stutter looking at a rather different Ami.

"Oh! Yuka! Did I keep you waiting? Sorry it's just that-"

"What the hell are you wearing?" Yuka said glancing from Ami's spiked collar to red leather jacket and knee high black Go Go boots. Ami blushed self-consciously, "You look great!"

"R-really? You think so?"

"Looks like someone is finally stepping up. You starting to think for yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did you or Yumi pick that stuff out for you to wear?"

"I did but you don't think it's too much do you?"

"Nah, you've got the look but all you need is the attitude."

"Atti-"

"Come with me. We've got another gig to go to. I'll teach you there." She grabbed Ami's arm and lead her away.

"And next up is Rock 88!" The cafe owner announced as Yuka and Ami stepped on stage. Yuka winked at Ami.

"Now I want you to listen to what you're singing and think about it." Yuka whispered to Ami. The song was Freak Out by Avril Lavigne. Ami grabbed the mic as the band started up.

Try to tell me what I shouldn't do  
You should know by now,  
I won't listen to you  
Walk around with my hands up in the air  
Cause I don't care

"This song reminds me of Yumi-chan." Ami hissed to Yuka.

"It shouldn't. The song should be about a new beginning for you." She whispered back. Ami turned back to the crowd which was starting to get larger.

Cause I'm alright, I'm fine

Just freak out, let it go  
I'm gonna live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out, let it go  
Just freak out, let it go

"You get it now?" she asked turning back to the pink haired rock star, who by now was thoroughly enjoying herself.

You don't always have to do everything right  
Stand up for yourself  
And put up a fight  
walk around with your hands up in the air  
Like you don't care

Ami glanced quickly at Yuka giving a warm smile, "Let's rock this house." she whispered back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had started to rain but Yumi continued to stand outside the bus. She stared at her watch. 3:34 A.M. and still no sign of Ami. Kaz opened the bus door and stuck his head out.

"Yumi, come on in. It's late. Ami can find her way back, we're not going anywhere," Kaz said with concern, "You're going to catch a cold by waiting."

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll just wait a little longer." She replied. Kaz shook his head before closing the door. 'Just a little longer... Just a little longer and I thought I'd be over you and things would return to normal. Instead all this waiting is tearing our friendship up, our lives up and heck the band is next. Ami maybe... maybe.. you were right. Maybe we just need some time away from each other. That's it, I'll go tell Kaz I need some time off. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? We're on our time off. Maybe then some time together. Dinner and movies,.. Shit that sounds to much like a date. Whatever, doesn't matter.'

Just then a figure emerged from the rain heading toward the bus.

"Ami? That you?" Yumi called stepping forward. Ami just pushed passed her, "Ami where have you been? It's-"

"I don't want to hear it!" she said before slamming the bus door. Yumi hurried in after her.

"Ami you're back. That's good news. Now tomorrow you two are going to the-" Kaz started happily.

"Shut it Kaz! I've got a gig tomorrow. Why don't you take Yumi the wonder emo instead. No one will miss 'ol good girl Ami anyway."

"Ami as your father type figure and manager I demand to know an explanation to this sudden behavior!"

"Oh sure, when I come home late I get the preaching but when Yumi comes home wasted it's no problem." Ami spat glaring at Yumi.

"Wasted? You mean?..." Kaz asked.

"Like a raging drunk. You wanna see all the freakin' bottles? I saved ALL of them." Yumi was frozen in mixed shock and fear.

'Oh, shit....'

"See there's eight. There's more under the couch cushions if you want to take a look."

"Yumi... Ami..." Kaz started calmly, "Yumi you stay here and we'll have a word about this. Ami you head straight to your room and get some sleep. I don't care what gig you have tomorrow your not going anywhere. You two are staying here until your problems are worked out."

"What problems!? Yumi's the one with the problems!" Ami yelled before throwing her hands up in the air and storming off. Yumi and Kaz looked at each other in silence until Ami's door slammed.

"Yumi what's going on with Ami? As her closest friend do you have the slightest clue?"

"You're not going to talk to me about my drinking?"

"No, no, I'll get to that later, unless of course it's the cause for Ami's sudden personality change. She has been on the verge of a nervous breakdown for a while so you picking up ANOTHER bad habit could have pushed it."

"Another bad habit?"

"I know you're going through something right now, I don't know what but pushing Ami away is hurting her. She thinks quiet highly of you and when you just ignore her she feels that something is wrong with her that she has to change."

"There's nothing wrong with her. I haven't noticed anything."

"Considering you decided to completely blocked her and everyone else out three months ago I'd say you wouldn't notice anything. I'd say what ever you are going through started last year. It seemed like Ami was going through something to about that time."

"H-how do you know? What was going on with Ami?"

"When you suddenly blocked out the world I had been expecting it. I'd say Ami was well, more unaware. At the start of that year things were changing. Both of you were starting something, mind you Ami was going through something more different then you. A sort of happier thing. As for what it was I wouldn't know. You were both happy and making tons of money so much money-" Kaz began to carry off then stopped when Yumi rolled her eyes, "Er,.. well, yes, anyway. The point is you two need to talk to each other rather then ignore each other."

"But I can't talk to Ami about this thing. It's... complicated an-and uncomfortable and awkward."

"Would you rather tell me?"

"No. If I can't tell Ami what makes you think-!"

"See? You can be more open with Ami about anything. One little thing shouldn't change that."

'It's not little.' Yumi thought.

"Well, then. You head off to bed too. As for this drinking problem consider yourself on lock down. More restrictions and rules will be made tomorrow."


	6. Alone with my best friend?

(Disclaimer: I do not own Puffy AmiYumi)

Chapter 6 - Alone with my best friend or is it worst enemy?

"Time to get up girls! Your day is planned out for you since you're acting to young to plan it out yourself." Kaz called as a Ami and Yumi dragged themselves into the kitchen, "Today you are going to spend the day bonding."

"Kaz it's 6 A.M." Yumi complained.

"What's wrong? Is the sun going to burn the poor punk?" Ami replied smirking.

"Hey! You can just-" Yumi started but Kaz shot her a look, "-sit back while I make breakfast."

"I don't want anything." Ami said as she crashed on the couch.

"Well to bad. I'm making you something anyway."

"Gee, really? I still won't have it. In fact I don't plan to eat anything this week."

"If your trying to-"

"Aww, do I sound too much like you?"

"I'm just trying to something nice for you!"

"Just like I tried!? Well, you're doing a crappy job."

"Great bonding idea Kaz." Yumi remarked sarcastically.

"It's working like a charm." Ami said flipping on the TV.

"I guess if it's working so well you won't mind if I go through your rooms for things to sell."

"You can't go in there! My diary is in there!"

"You could sell her stuffed animals though."

"I'll be checking under the mattresses too."

"W-what!? Y-you can't."

"Or I could lock you two in each others rooms."

"YOU CAN LET HER IN MY ROOM!" They both shouted in unison.

"I ought to throw you both out." Kaz said disappointedly, "Instead, I'm locking you in the bus, out of your rooms and without electricity."

"WHAT!?" Ami shouted, "Kaz have you lost it?"

"Fortunately not. Do you know how much money we'll be saving? Have fun girls." he smiled then left.

"Okay now I'm going to beat the tar outta you for all that shit you just told me back there!"

"Shut it. I'm going to give you one last chance Yumi."

"What?"

"To start over. I miss Yumi." Ami said with her normal personality, "Please..."

"I-I don't understand."

"I want things to go back to normal. I want to help you get over this thing you're going through but you won't let me."

"I didn't think you cared anymore after how you acted when you came home last night."

"I thought if the new Yumi won't let the old Ami help her then maybe the new Ami could."

"But I lo-like you the way you are. I care about you." Yumi said joining her on the couch and scooting closer to her friend.

"You don't act like you do."

"But that's because,... because..."

"Because of what Yumi? Am I the problem?" Ami asked feeling hurt.

"Yes, I mean no but sorta partly but not really." Yumi said stumbling over the words. She got up and moved over to the kitchen.

"Okay, I get it. You don't want to tell me."

"No, I do. You have no idea how much I want to. I just, can't. It's hard."

"Can I get a hint?" Ami said getting up and walking over to Yumi. Yumi felt a pressure on her shoulder noticed Ami's hand there.

"I just want you to know,... I haven't stopped caring about you." Yumi said quietly, Ami gave her a weak smile.

'I know. Though sometimes it doesn't feel like it.' Ami thought.

"But, um, anyway. Last night you mentioned a gig. Where?"

"Oh, heh, that." Ami laughed nervously.

"Can I come?"

"Er... It's just sorta Yuka and I."

"Okay... I'll come. Maybe this Yuka isn't half bad."

"Y-you don't have to. I mean it's nothing much."

"Come on. We started out as nothing much and look at us now."

"You mean locked in our tour bus by our money crazed manger? Or that we were fighting a moment ago?"

"No... I meant-"

"Maybe the band is tearing us apart Yumi. Maybe we are spending too much time together."

"W-what? No..."

"We'll never know unless we try."

"Okay, maybe a little less time together but don't quit the band..." Ami drew closer to Yumi wrapping her arms around her neck so that their noses were almost touching. Instinctively Yumi's eyes closed her heart beginning to race. Close the gap! Her heart was yelling. What are you thinking? This is how you'll end the band! Get away! Her mind argued back. Their foreheads were touching and the argument was still continuing within Yumi. Suddenly Yumi pushed her away.

"See? You won't let me get close anymore." Ami said tearfully.

"Ami you don't understand." Yumi said but Ami had already walked away, 'I wanted to get closer. I wanted to... Screw that, I just want you." She followed Ami to her room.

"You know Kaz locked us out of our rooms?"

"Ya, so?" Ami said pulling out a screwdriver, "I have a gig and neither you or Kaz are going to stop me."

"Who said I was going to stop you?" Yumi said this time feeling hurt. Ami remained silent then she opened her door and slammed it. Yumi tried the handle a second later.

"Just go away Yumi. You wanted me to leave you alone so now I will." The lock clicked from the other side. Yumi ran to one of the bus's windows and watched Ami stroll away.

"Today just really sucks and it hasn't even started yet." Yumi said punching the wall, "It really, REALLY SUCKS!" She drew her hand back examining her knuckles. 'I'm not even bleeding yet... ARG! Why am I hurting myself? It's Ami who won't understand I can't tell her. She's the one who told Kaz I drink. SHE was the one giving me shit last night and today and right now! Man, I want to ruin her gig.'

Yumi turned back to her room and stared at the door, 'If Ami can bust out of here I sure as hell can.'


	7. I only hate you because I love you

(Disclaimer: I do not own Puffy AmiYumi)

Chapter 7 - I only hate you because I love you

"Ami, Ami, Ami," Yuka said shaking her head, "You believe she cared at all? Please she's only using you. Haven't you figured that out yet? You were so soft before but you have to teach her you aren't. Then again why teach her anything? Just forget about her."

"B-but I d-don't want to leave her. I want her b-back. And the whole 'bad Ami' thing isn't working." Ami said on the verge or tears.

"She was never there for you. You're just confused. What you want is her gone. You want a new friend. See? You're just trying to make her into that friend you wanted." Yuka said as if she was explaining two plus two.

"R-really?" Ami asked.

"Yes, myself and my band Rock 88 are here for you."

"Thanks Yuka!" Ami said flinging her arms around Yuka. Yuka hugged her back.

"You can never have too many hugs." She said in a fake sweet voice.

"Finally! Someone who understands me." Ami exclaimed happily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Let's see. What's the best way to ruin Ami's day?' Yumi thought maliciously, 'Being upstaged? Getting mugged after the best day ever? What will crush Ami more?' Yumi thought back, 'Well, losing her stuffed animals. That's one. Perhaps burning her diary? No, that's just stupid. How about reading it aloud on stage? That's pretty good. What day was she the saddest? Hmmmm... That morning when,... I had.. what am I thinking?'

Yumi continued plotting ways to torment Ami as she entered a small store. She froze at her good fortune as she noticed Yuka talking with the one of the cashiers.

'There's that Yuka bitch. I bet taking her out would-'

"Oh, hi Yumi how's life?" Yuka said with a smirk before walking over to Yumi and thrusting a magazine into her arms as she left the store.

"Why the hell is she so happy?" Yumi growled following after her.

"What's the point of giving you a magazine if you won't read it?" Yuka said as she noticed Yumi behind her. Yumi glanced at the cover then at Yuka then back again.

"What the hell is this?" Yumi demanded.

"Oh it gets better read the article. It's one many master pieces done by yours truly. Well, have fun. I've got a date with a certain pink haired rock star tonight."

"How dare you talk about Ami that way!?" Yumi said flipping through the article, " 'Another clueless and helpless girl too afraid to leave this abusive relationship which used to be a band?' " She quoted from the article heatedly.

"Why? You seem to quite a lot. Ami won't stop crying about it."

"What? She tells a bitch like you this!?"

"Me a bitch? Do you even hear yourself? At least I treat her fairly and don't plan to ditch or ignore her. To her, I'm the only one who cares. If having her as a lead singer won't bring in the money then why not the breakup of the century? Puffy Ami- oh wait, change that Puffy AmiYuka," Yuka said smugly, "Though I must thank you. You did most of the work in forcing you two apart. Let's see you're abusive, stubborn and never listen. Oh and don't forget to read the lovely part about your drinking habits in the article next to that one you're reading now."

"What kind of-"

"Before you finish what might be a very quotable sentence I'd like to add, that I'm only helping someone I care about."

"None of you have any idea how much I care about her!"

"Well, that wasn't any good material whatsoever. Go back to yelling. My readers would love it." Yumi grabbed her the collar of her shirt.

"Just tell me where you're having your stupid gig and I'll give you some good material." She growled. Yuka smiled.

"I'll take you up on that offer. If you'll so kindly as let go of my shirt." Yumi slowly released her. Yuka wrote down the address on the magazine, "There, you and Ami can have a nice heart-to-heart. No strings attached." Yumi snatched it up and stormed off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sound check Ami!" Yuka called backstage. Yuka froze as Ami emerged with her hair dyed red, wearing a red spiked collar with matching leather jacket, "I see red is your new favorite color." She said looking Ami up and down.

"And black. See." Ami said opening her jacket to show a black top cut off to reveal the results of starvation. Yuka then looked at the skimpy mini skirt and black boots.

"You look great." Yuka smiled, 'This should piss Yumi off pretty well.'

"Thanks. Um, Yuka about the, er, well not eating thing... Are you sure it's safe? I feel kinda sick."

"You're fine. You've finally gotten rid of some of that fat." Yuka said pointing at fat that was never there, "But you've got a little further to go." Ami looked at her feet self-consciously.

"It's really that bad?" She asked.

"Yes but hey, you look great anyway. Everyone will love you, well except for one."

"Wha?"

"Yumi's going to be here..."

"Really!" Ami started excitedly then stopped, "Oh,... How do you know?"

"She threatened me on the way here but that's not impo-"

"She what?!"

"Demanded where you were having your gig. Wanted to try and ruin it. I didn't tell her anything but she followed me. She said something about forcing to take you back with her somewhere. Said 'There's only one place for a pregnant looking pink haired bimbo-' and that's when I told her that she shouldn't be talking about you that way... and well..." Yuka grabbed her arm in mock pain, "She can hit pretty hard."

"Yuka I'm sorry." Ami said stepping forward, "I didn't mean for you to get involved in this."

"Well, I'm it in anyway," Yuka said, "to help you."

"Yumi is going to get it when I see her tonight." Ami said clenching her hands, "I think she was just using me to get more money and to be a personal bitch." Yuka put a hand on her shoulder, "And to think I never realized this. Yuka, I feel so stupid."

"It's okay Ami. You were too kind hearted to see this. You always expect the best of everyone. It's not your fault. It's hers for taking advantage of you."

"Hey, we're opening soon. You got your band ready?" The owner asked walking over to them.

"Yes, we're ready." Ami said grabbing the mic and staring sadly at it. Yuka smiled maliciously behind her back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That bitch... Thinking she can use Ami that way. Thinking about her that way... Damn bitch reminds me of myself." Yumi muttered as she found her way to the place. She continued muttering until she came through the doors and heard her name.

"And that song was dedicated to that jerk over there, the once great Yumi from Puffy AmiYumi. Wasn't so great after all," Ami called from the center stage, "Yuka, would you like to say anything?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I would. But first come on down Yumi-chan." Yuka sneered taking the mic from Ami.

"What the hell is going on?" Yumi hissed at Ami after she pushed her way through the booing crowd and getting on stage. She stopped to look at Ami's outfit, "And what the fuck are you wearing?"

"I'm teaching you a lesson," She smirked, "Continue Yuka. What's the big news?"

"As you may have noticed from the magazines this jerk," She pointed Yumi, "has been taking advantage Ami and I believe Ami has something to say about it."

'Why the hell do I suddenly feel like I'm on Jerry Springer?' Yumi thought angrily, 'If I don't do something quick the band is going to end.'

"Yes Yuka I would like to say something. Something important. The big news is-" Yumi snatched the mic away.

"That Ami was right and I have finally approved her idea to add Yuka to the band," The place went silent then broke out into cheering. Yuka glared at Yumi, "Told you I'd give you some good material."

"Yuka you're in the band!" Ami squealed happily.

"Yeah, that's great but you were going to say something to Yumi, remember?"

"Right. That doesn't change a thing." Ami said turning to Yumi.

"Ami. I'm sorry okay."

"Like I give a shit about what you-"

"I'm not finished. You control the band now. Just you and Yuka. I'm not leaving just yet but I'm giving you the space you need."

"You can't expect me to keep you."

"I know. I'm only asking till the end of this vacation. Then I'll be gone."

"We have like three months left and I'm not-"

"Please. I'll stay out of your way."

"And Yuka's..."

"Yes, and Yuka's."

"Okay, but I don't want to a word about her behind our backs."

"Got it."

"Now why don't you go get Kaz to drive the bus back here in an hour." Ami said turning away. Yumi slowly headed for the door but Yuka stopped her.

"Looks like someone can think on their feet," Yuka hissed in her ear. Yumi snarled.

"Change your plans did I?"

"Yes, but really you opened another door. Consider your last days in the band as your own personal hell."

"As long as Ami's happy I don't really give a-"

"You think I'll put that in my articles? I love Ami! I care about her! Oh, please. What are you trying to pull?"

"The truth."

"You've got something hiding my dear Yumi-chan, and I'll just have to find it."

"I don't have much else to lose but I can promise you one thing. Even if you do find it, you'll never understand it. How could you feel something you'll never have?" And with that Yumi disappeared down the street.


	8. It hurts to care

(Disclaimer: I do no own Puffy AmiYumi)

Chapter 8 - It hurts to care

"Well, when Yumi made the contract it clearly said she'd be gone at the end of three months and that Ami-" Kaz said reading the print.

"Yeah, whatever. Ami told me to tell you that Yumi has to be moved out by the end of two months." Yuka said rummaged through the bus.

"I guess but-"

"Will you shut up already old man!? Once Yumi's out you're next so don't push it. You might just stay longer." She said pushing Kaz out of the way and sneering at Yumi as she walked in.

"What a nasty little girl!" Kaz declared heatedly staring after her.

"Don't let Ami hear you say that." Yumi said glumly.

"I know that! Ami has become a clone of that monster. Yumi, why did you let her join and why are you leaving? What's going on? Why has everyone gone crazy!?"

"It's a long story and I don't feel like telling it right now."

"Story, eh?" Yuka whispered as she eavesdropped, "I'd like to hear that."

"It's all my fault that the band is a wreck." Yumi said sitting down on the couch slumped over with her face in her hands.

"I don't know what's going on but I know it's not your fault though you did let things get out of control. You can't leave just because things seem bad." Kaz said shaking his head. Yumi looked at him.

"Things ARE bad and too out of control. I can't even talk to Ami anymore."

"There, there. I know you and Ami. I know you'll work this out."

"How? How could you know anything about what's going on?"

"Okay, so I'm a disfunction father figure. So guess I would know even less about things going on. But you should know I'm here to listen and help."

"There's not much you can help with now. Me and Ami are over."

"Now that can't be the same-"

"Save it. I'll be in my room for the next three months."

"Two you mean," Kaz coughed making Yumi spin around, "It seems Ami changed her mind or that Yuka did for her." Yumi let loose a stream of cursing. Ami wrenched open her door.

"Yumi will you please keep it quiet!" She hissed. Yumi ignored her and slammed her door shut, "Okay Yuka, your bed is step up in my room."

"Sweet. It'll be just like a sleep over!" They both squealed.

"FREAKIN' DAMN BITCHES CAN'T DAMN FUCKING SHUT THE HELL UP!" Came the muffled cursing from Yumi's room.

"Ugh. This is going to be a long week. And if only it could've ended at that." Kaz said taking his glasses off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Why do I miss Yumi so much? She's the one who... who... It's just all her fault. Yuka is right. How could I ever fall for such a trick. Yumi's been rude this whole time. Ignoring me. Staying shut up in her room. Beating me. Coming home drunk and then beating me again. Yumi...' Ami thought then stopped as a memory resurfaced. She saw her friend slumped over with her back facing her and heard her sobbing quietly. Ami sprung up.

"Whazit Ami-chan?" Yuka asked from the floor.

"Nothing. Just wondering here, but have you seen Yumi anywhere?"

"Haven't seen her for the past two weeks. Probably hiding something."

"Hiding something? What do you mean?"

'Shit! What was I thinking mentioning that?' Yuka thought bolting up.

"Are you okay?"

"Hiding away I mean. I think she's hoping we'll forget about her on the bus or something."

'I wish I could forget about her,' Ami thought then stopped. That wasn't true. The whole reason everything was out of whack was so she could bring Yumi back. To help her. Yuka was feeling nervous at the silence, "She might be hiding something more." She said aloud, "I think we should search her room."

"I agree let's both go in and-"

"No, you stand lookout while I go in. That way-"

"Kaz made breakfast," Yumi said emotionless poking her head in the room, "You want anything?" Ami looked at Yuka who shook her head.

"Are you kidding it's probably burned."

"You sure? You haven't eaten properly for awhile. You know that's dangerous, right?"

"It is?" Ami asked perplexed. Yuka whispered something in her ear, "Well, then I guess I'll have something- wait I'm not finished." Yumi dragged herself back to the door, "I want something from a restaurant. Go to one and get me some breakfast." Yumi stared at her tiredly before leaving.

"See this way we can both go in." Yuka said but Ami was already out the door. They both stopped before Yumi's bedroom door. Yuka automatically reached for the handle. Ami remained motionless.

'The last time I was in there... Yumi, why were you crying?' Ami thought feeling worse by the second.

"Come on Ami." Yuka said. She was already in the room.

'I hate being bad Ami.' Ami thought as she stepped inside and flipped on the light. As soon as she did she wished she hadn't. The black wallpaper was peeling from the walls. It looked as if it had been slashed. She noticed red stains on the little carpet that was visible under the piles of clothes and junk. The bed had been moved into the corner and was nothing but a bare ripped up mattress. The sheets lay strewn across the floor ripped and torn as well. As Ami stumbled back in shock at the state of which her once close friend was living in, 'Not even an animal could live like this...'

'This is going to make a lovely article. I can see the first page already. 'It seems that not only was the rock star acting like wild animal but was living like one too.' I'll have enough money to live like a goddess once this gig is up.' Yuka thought as she looked around the room again.

"Ami?... Yuka?..." Yumi said as she stood in the doorway to her room.

"Yumi I had no idea-" Ami started with tearful eyes.

"-What a freak you were," Yuka interrupted, "Acts like an animal and lives like one too. Hey, um, Ami I just remembered I have to set up our next gig. I'll meet up with you later." Yuka pushed past Yumi. Ami looked at Yumi.

"Why? Why can't you talk to me anymore? What's tormenting you so much? I WANT TO HELP YOU YUMI!" Ami said running forward and clinging to Yumi tightly.

"W-what are you doing?" Yumi asked as she forced her voice back to emotionless.

"I'm not l-letting g-go of y-you Yumi-chan. I d-don't want to lose y-you any f-further." Ami managed through choked tears. Yumi heard a door slam and saw Yuka running off the bus. Yumi pulled Ami over to her bed and hurriedly covered the beaten mattress with the torn sheets before having Ami sit on it. Once Yumi sat down Ami reattached herself to Yumi.

"Ami, calm down. I'm not gone yet and besides I thought you wanted me to leave?" Yumi said softy as she stroked Ami long, now red, hair. Ami tried but couldn't. She pulled herself closer resting her head on Yumi's breast. After a while her sobs died down enough for her to speak.

"I d-don't want y-you to leave Yumi-chan," Ami said looking up into Yumi's concerned face.

"But that night..."

"I was tired of you pushing me away. I wanted to quit the band. I hated you because I cared about you. I cared about the new Yumi who was hurting herself and hiding away. I can't help it. I hate caring about you so much after what you've become."

"You're not the only one who hates me... That's why I'm leaving."

"Will the old Yumi-chan ever come back?"

"I never changed Ami... Something that was lying inside me finally just decided to show itself."

"What decided to show itself?"

"It's complicated, hard to explain, it was a sort of want. No... more like a need,... for something that I could only imagine yet never have. I know it's hard to understand but I don't know how else to describe it."

"So you want something that you can't have... How do you know you can't have it? Have you tried getting it?"

"No because if I try... I'll break something. Something important to me. Something worth pain and suffering to keep."

"What would cause you to break it? I mean this thing you want... How would it break this thing you have?"

"Well, you see. If I voice what I want it will break the thing I have."

"And what do you have?"

"Something I broke a while ago."

"Did you break it trying to get what you want?"

"No. I broke it trying to protect it from what I wanted."

"This is confusing but let me get this straight. You want something, but in order to get it you have to break something you have?"

"No because if I break thing I have I won't get the thing I want."

"Oh Yumi-chan. Why do you have to over-complicate things?"

"Because I'm afraid Ami-chan."

"You don't have to be. I'll protect you."

Yumi smiled and lay down on her bed with Ami next to her. Ami cuddled closer afraid that Yumi would suddenly disappear. She tried not to think that in less then two months her friend would be gone. Fighting her invisible demons alone. Soon Ami's eyelids were too heavy to keep open and she fell asleep in Yumi's arms.

'I wish I could fall asleep in your arms every night.' Was Ami's last thought before she slipped into her dreams. When she awoke she was back in her own room. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and she buried her face in her pillows. Yumi was waiting outside Ami's door listening in.

"I hate you Yumi! Why do you keep twisting my heart?" Ami yelled into her pillow. Yumi disappeared leaving nothing but a tear where she had been standing.


	9. Back stabbing and lipstick

(Disclaimer: I do not own Puffy AmiYumi)

Chapter 9 - Back stabbing and lipstick

"Good morning girls." Kaz said dully as Ami and Yuka walked into the kitchen. Kaz grabbed the morning paper and sat down ready to ignore the two.

"Hey, Ami what do you want to do tonight?" Yuka asked excitedly. Ami didn't respond, "What's up?" She put a hand on Ami's shoulder, 'What the fuck is up with this girl? Usually she's the annoy as hell peppy brat. Heh, I like her this way.'

"Yumi-chan." Ami said gloomily. Kaz slowly folded up his paper listening intently.

"What about her?" Yuka asked pretending she cared deeply.

"I think you should go talk with her Ami." Kaz put in.

"Will you shut up?" Yuka snarled at Kaz.

"We talked a few days ago but we didn't get anywhere." Ami replied sullenly.

"Well, Yumi is more complicated then she seems. She likes to deal with things on her own. She doesn't want you to worry." Kaz replied. Yuka looked from Ami to Kaz indignant about being left out of the conversation.

'Hmmmm. This gives me an idea,' Yuka thought begining to smirk.

"What do you think I should do Yuka?" Ami asked helplessly.

"I think you two should have a chat tonight. Just the two of you alone on the bus. I'll be waiting outside if you need moral support."

"You don't have to."

"I'll be in the cafe down the street then."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Yuka said smiling, 'This will be interesting.' Yuka thought as she walked back to the room she and Ami shared. She pulled a couple of bottles out from under her mattress.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How will this help how I feel?" Ami asked as Yuka thrust a pen and paper into her hand.

"Trust me. Everyone does it," Yuka insisted, "See you get out all your feeling onto the paper."

"But Yumi would kill me if she read those things you told me to write earlier."

"No, you got it all wrong. Okay, you write down some really nasty hateful things that you just want to get out as a letter to someone but you don't sent it. See? It makes perfect sense."

"Oh okay. I get it. So what do I write?"

"Well, lets start with a short one. Just an angry note and then we can get to the letter."

"Got it. Yumi-chan, I feel very unhappy about the way you've bee-"

"No, no, no. Stop. No, start it like this, Yumi-chan, I hope you die from alcohol poisoning. Love, Ami."

"But that's not how I feel-"

"Just write it and I'll continue explaining." Yuka said as she stood by Ami's shoulder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, now go get some fresh air before your talk with Yumi," Yuka said pushing Ami out the door, "It'll make you less tense. I'll be out in a second and we can go some place fun."

"You seem awfully helpful all of a sudden," Kaz started suspiciously, "What are you up to?"

"Helping Ami and Yumi get over their little problem. I'll help you later." Yuka said pushing passed Kaz. Yuka when back into Ami's room and came out with an armful of bottles and a note. She walked over to Yumi's room and knocked on the door. No answer. She put the bottles down outside before entering. As Yuka opened the door Yumi jumped up from her bed and hid something in a pile of sheets.

"Hey, Ami told me to give you this," Yuka said in a bored tone holding the note out.

"What is it?" Yumi asked before taking it.

"How should I know?"

"Well considering you're miss reporter I would be-"

"Listen Ami told me not to read it just to deliver it. Unlike you I respect her wishes."

"Yeah? That so? Then why to cruddy article about-"

"She wanted it published but couldn't so I did it for her. I'm the perfect friend unlike you." Yuka turned away watching Yumi out of the corner of her eye as she read the note.

"What the hell? Hope you die of poisoning!?" Yumi growled.

"Poisoning? That might be why she left all those bottles outside your room. Hmmm." Yumi pushed her out of the way to look at the bottles, "Well here's another message you can deliver. You must be a pretty damn good friend to be able to hang around with that bitch! Oh and I forgot something, tell her I'd gladly die and don't bother coming home tonight!?"

"Can do." Yuka said smiling as she left the room, 'This is easier then I thought.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Yuka, I think I'm ready to go!" Ami said after Yuka's quick pep talk.

"Yes you are! Now remember don't leave until the thing is resolved." Yuka reminded her as Ami stood up from when she had been sitting in the cafe and headed for the door. Just as she did a tall man came in and walked over to Yuka.

"Excuse me miss but I'm afraid you have come with me." He said gruffly grabbing her arm. Ami spun around.

"Hey who are-" She started stepping toward them.

"Oh, this is just my uncle. Now you go on Ami." Yuka said smiling nervously. Ami gave her on last glance before leaving. The man turned back to Yuka.

"You won't be able to sweet talk your way out of this one." The man said pulling her up. Yuka began to shake as he pulled her out of the cafe.

"Yumi-chan!" Ami called as she stepped into the bus. All the lights had been turned off.

"Why you here?" Yumi snarled turning on the lights while picking up another bottle. Ami to a step back. Her hand reaching behind her for the door handle. Yumi purposely stumbled forward pinning Ami against the door. Ami could smell alcohol heavily on Yumi's breath.

"Yumi I thought Kaz cut you off from that junk! I was going to talk to you but considering your wasted AGAIN- How'd you get all that anyway?" She said trying her usual 'bad Ami' tone.

"How'd you get it she asks, HA!" Yumi said as she put the bottle back to her lips, "Hey, you look pretty hot. You lookin' for a good time?" She put an arm around Ami's waist and pulled her closer.

"Yumi you're scaring me!" Ami said trembling as Yumi finished the bottle and smashed it. Yumi picked up a long shard and pointed it at Ami.

"Afraid you'll bleed? I'm not," Yumi said as she looked from the glass shard in her hand to Ami, "Come on over here. We're going to talk right?"

"S-sure. Anything Y-Yumi-chan." Ami obeyed quickly. They both sat down on the couch facing each other. Yumi noticed Ami's eyes were still on the glass shard though.

"Why are you afraid getting cut? You afraid of blood? Nah, you can't be. You make me bleed all the time!" Yumi said.

"W-what d-do you mean?" Ami was terrified at this point but no longer for herself. Yumi raised the glass and Ami gasped. The gash on Yumi's arm was long but not deep.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted me to die? Why don't you taste my blood!?" Yumi forced her bloody arm at Ami's face. Tears rolled down her face once more and Yumi pulled it away.

"Yumi how long have you been doing this?"

"Cutting myself? Ha! Since that beast awoke! Been cutting myself in my room for a long time. Cutting myself whenever the beast tries to hurt you. Had to feed it my blood. Couldn't let you know cause you'd stop me. And beast get free..." Yumi shook her head then suddenly grabbed Ami, "Now get out before I hurt you again!"

"I won't!"

"Then I'll have to make you!" Yumi said getting to her feet. She tossed the glass shard aside and pulled back her fist. Ami stood her ground defiantly.

Kaz looked into the cafe's windows. No sign of Ami or Yuka. He sighed and kept on walking. He felt a drop of water on his nose and looked up. It had started raining. He pulled up his coat to cover his head and ran. When he reached the bus he froze at the site that met him as he gazed into the bus's windows. His jaw dropped.

The bus's door suddenly swung open and Ami ran out, tears streaming down her cheeks. Kaz looked at Ami and then ran into the bus. Yumi remained motionless where she stood her eyes wide. Slowly she raised a hand to her cheek where a red hand print was quiet clear. It stung as she touched it. Kaz was unable to speak.

"Damn it Kaz, I screwed up again," Yumi cursed, "What the fuckin hell do I do now?"

"First you get rid of all the bloody bottles you smuggled in. And then... oh, then we'll have a chat." Kaz said trying to control his temper. Yumi grogily bend down an began cleaning up her mess. Kaz took off his glasses and put a hand to his face. After a minute he put glasses back on and turned to Yumi seriously, "Yumi, you're probably not going to remember a thing of what happened tonight once you pass out. Which is more then we can say for Ami. Heck, I doubt she want to recount it, unless of course it's to Yuka," Kaz sighed, "So that is why I want to tell me what exactly happened."

"It's long and confusing and shit, I don't even know who you are," Yumi started.

"Well then I suggest you start at the beginning. And I mean THE BEGINNING."

"With everything?"

"Yes, everything. Incudling why you have lipstick on your cheek, considering you're not wearing any."


	10. Damned excuses

(Disclaimer: I do not own Puffy AmiYumi)

Chapter 10 - Damned excuses

The man half led half dragged Yuka down a street and into a grimy looking building. As they stepped inside a single light flickered on illuminating a wooden chair in the center of the room. The man released her and pointed to the chair.

"You sit there and await questioning." he said shoving her forward. Yuka trembled as she moved over to the chair and sat in it hesitanly. As soon as she did a grubby old man was flung into the light. Yuka gasp and nearly ran forward but was stopped by a harsh cold voice.

"Yuka... Your associate will suffer more if you attend to him," The voice commanded, "I have given you more then enough time to return the money you borrowed. So where is it? It can't be with me can it? For if it was there would be no need for your company."

"I.. I-I w-will h-have the rest of it s-soon. I've already paid you h-half of it," Yuka said shakily, "S-soon I will be able to rembersre you with double I owe once-"

"Enough of you damn excuses!" The voice roared yet Yuka knew she still had time.

"I'll have it. Y-you'll see. In just another month-"

"I shall have double my money back and no less. Is that clear enough for you?"

"Yes and might I add-"

"Silence," The voice hissed, "I do not wish to hear anymore from you until you have fullfilled your promise." The tall man took Yuka's arm again and threw her back out onto the street. Yuka got up and trudged off in the direction of the bus. But just as she left the alley her arm was grabbed and she was pulled aside. Instinctively she wrenched her arm free and spun around to face her attacker.

A very different Ami was staring at her. Her hair hung limp, her eyes were blood shot and a small box was clenched tighly in one hand. Ami's face was expressionless but an auroa of someone desparate hung around her.

"Ami? What happened to y-" Yuka asked slightly releaved and troubled at the same time.

"Do you have a lighter?" Ami said cutting her off. Yuka gave her a questioning look before reaching for one in her back pocket. Ami snatched it away quickly and started fumbling with the box. She hurriedly pulled out a cigarette and jammed it in her mouth and began playing with the lighter.

"Uh,.. Ami?" Yuka asked warily, "Have you always smoked?"

"Huh? No, but thought I should start. Why? Do we have a gig tonight? Come on we have to go do something." Ami said quickly once the cigerette was lit. She grabbed Yuka's arm and began to drag her off.

"Go do what?"

"I don't know! Something. Anything. We have to do something."

"Well then why don't we head back to the bus-"

"No we can't! Have to go somewhere. Have to do something. Can't go back."

"What the hell is up with you?"

"What? Nothing. Why'd you ask that? Shut up!"

"Okay. First of all don't you dare tell me to shut up-" Yuka hissed.

"I'm sorry I just can't help it anymore!" Ami burst into tears as her breakdown continued. Yuka was taken aback then with a sneer she used the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Yuka grinned. Ami looked back up at her with huge eyes. 'Heh, this will be interesting.' Yuka thought evilly as Ami opened her mouth to reply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their breath mingled as they drew closer their eyes' half closed. Each knew what was about to happen next. They were both laying on a bed together facing each other. A hand caressed the other's long pink hair. She gave a purr and closed her eyes. Then the hand left and she heard it fumble with something. She felt the hand return but with something warm and leathery grasped in it. She felt it go around her neck and opened her eyes to see a pair of blue ones staring back at her. She felt the thing around her neck and her eyes widened.

"Yumi-chan..." She gasped in a low whisper. Yumi smiled and brushed a strand of stray hair out of Ami's face.

"Yes, you get to wear it my Ami-chan. It's yours it you want." she said grinning. Ami started to take off the spiked collar but Yumi stopped her, "Aw, what's the point of putting my collar on you if you won't wear it?" Yumi gave a fake pout making Ami blush. She drew closer to Yumi and started to run her fingers through her purple hair. Yumi purred then suddenly froze. Ami pulled her hands back as if she had somehow hurt her.

"Yumi did I-" Ami started but Yumi suddenly pounced on her making Ami squeak in surprise. Yumi laughed as Ami began to calm after the sudden attack, "Yumi-chan." Ami said in a low tone as she pushed her off looking stern. Yumi's expression changed in an instant to concern. Then Ami's face changed and she tackled Yumi. Yumi let Ami pin her down.

"Okay, you got me. Now what are you going to do with me?" Yumi smirked.

"Well, actually, " Ami bent down so that there faces were inches from each other, "you still have a bit of dinner on your face." Yumi turned bright red as Ami proceeded to lick the remainder of food off her cheek. Ami giggled as she noticed Yumi's blush and let her up. Yumi turned away instantly putting a hand to the place where Ami's tongue had been. She began to turn a deeper shade of red as she heard Ami give a louder then needed yawn, "Oh Yumi-chan I'm so tired." She stressed the last two words making a shiver travel up Yumi's spine. It took no time for the reaction. Yumi shot over to Ami. Each holding the other tightly. Their faces were inches away.

"Yumi-chan..." Ami breathed heavily.

"Ami-chan... I have to tell you something..."

"Awww can't it wait?" Ami said as she pressed her forehead to Yumi's.

"I guess it can." Yumi replied as her hands began to wander down Ami's back.

"Good." Ami purred.

"Though I was going to say I'd take you back to that mall we found yesterday for a total shopping spree but hey, it can wait." Ami's ear's suddenly became alert.

"Really? When?"

"Whenever you want babe." Yumi grinned making Ami purr again then stop.

"Was that all you were going to tell me?"

"Uh,.. well... yeah. Sure." Yumi said as she looked away.

Suddenly a voice came from the other side of the door.

"Oh girls I have great news! Ami your mother is coming over to visit and I believe she's bringing a special someone with." Came Kaz's voice. Ami's grip slackened on Yumi greatly.

"Who? When are they coming to visit?"

"In two days and I believe that the special someone is here to visit. He's a hunky piece of work that should help inspire some more... er... heated songs." By now Ami had completely broken away from Yumi's arms and was half way out the door.

"Really? What's his name?" Ami asked as she day dreamt.

"It was Julio Agusto and- Wait a moment. What's that on your neck? Is that-?" Ami snapped out of her dream and blushed. She hurriedly took off Yumi's spiked collar and turned around to see a very sullen Yumi looking at her.

"Yumi I-" She began uncertainly. Yumi forced a smile and held out her hand. Ami dropped the collar and left the room with Kaz. As soon as they left the smile slid straight off her face. Her heart felt as it and fallen from an airplane onto the hard sidewalk below it. She put her collar back on and turned away from the door feeling miserable.

'What was I thinking. Damn it. Damn it all,' Yumi cursed in her head, 'It wouldn't work. Didn't you see how fast she left when she heard some stupid guy's name? She'll never love me the same way. If I tell her how I feel about her we'll probably lose the band and our friendship.' She trudged back to the bed and sat back on it. 'Why does it have to hurt so damn much? Why can't I let her go?' She put her head in hands. Tears began to roll silently down her face. Then the memory began to fade and a fresh flood of pain engulfed her.

"Yumi get up!" Came Kaz's voice from what seemed to be miles away. Yumi stirred slowly then openned one bloodshot eye.

"Damn it Kaz... Couldn't you have woken me up earlier?" Yumi replied as she rubbed her eyes.

"Had a bad dream?"

"No just a bad memory."

"Well there's no time for self pity. Ami hasn't returned yet and neither has Yuka. Now I want you to swallow your damn pride and go tell her."

"You think it's that easy? You think it's that fuckin' easy Kaz? Just hold your breath and get it over with, huh? Kaz I'll be lucky if I can just find her let alone speak with her."

"I don't have time for this! Yumi either you go find Ami and tell her or regret it for the rest of your life! It's your desicion."


	11. A raging war inside my heart

(Disclaimer: I do not own Puffy AmuYumi)

Chapter 11 - A raging war inside my heart

"Really? I never would've guessed." Yuka said sweetly as Ami finished speaking.

"I have to go find Yumi and tell her-"

"What!? No you can't, " Yuka said then thought, 'If you two go make-up then there goes my story, my money... and my life.'

"I have to. There's no other way."

"But what if-"

"If I keep letting those 'what if's stop me then I'll never know." Ami replied getting to her feet. She wiped the last of her tears away. Yuka also got to her feet.

"I can't let you do that Ami chan." Yuka said heatedly.

"Why?" Ami asked confused, "Don't you want me to finally get this thing off my chest? I thought you wanted me to feel better and resovle this thing with Yumi chan?"

"I don't give a damn what you're feeling!" Yuka hissed as she pinned Ami against a wall.

"What is up with you?" Ami said as she struggled.

"Listen," Yuka hissed again as she pulled out a knife and held it to Ami's throat, "You are going to go through with the plan I laid out for you and you are going to do it well. Got it?" Ami continued to struggle ignoring the knife.

"I'm not leaving my Yumi chan for a monster like you!"

"You will unless you want to live to see her again. You're going to keep that contract I made. You're going to kick Yumi out of the band and let me in. I need to be the first person to write about the famous band breaking up. I need the money. And you are going to help me get it. And if that doesn't get me the money I need then I'll publish the little story you just told me."

"So you're going to blackmail and threaten me so I'll be your puppet!?"

"Yes. Now go clean yourself up. We have a gig tonight." Yuka said unpinning Ami. She gave her a twisted smile as she kept her at knife point. Ami made an attempted to casually stroll away but Yuka stopped her.

"I thought you wanted me to get ready?" Ami said glaring at her.

"I do but I think I'll give you a reason to take me more seriously."

"You're not going to..." Ami looked hesitantly at the knife then back at Yuka. She pulled her jacket tighter around her as Yuka's grin widened malevolently.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, manger! Get your lazy ass in here!" Came Yuka's voice. Kaz and Yumi both walked in to see Yuka looking very smug about something.

"Ami!" Yumi exclaimed as she noticed her standing behind Yuka looking fearful. She shrunk behind Yuka as Yumi stepped forward. Yuka raised a hand.

"Listen, we're here to talk about the contract before we head off to our next gig."

"Then why don't we discuss this-" Kaz said as he gritted his teeth.

"-Some where more private. Yes I agree. Ami you stay here." Yuka shot as Ami stepped forward cautiously. As Kaz and Yuka both left the bus Yumi openned her mouth wordlessly then closed it. Ami shook as she held herself.

'Ami... I don't know how to tell you. I can't put it into words how much I must have pained you.' Yumi thought helplessly. They just stared at each other trying to understand what the other felt. Yumi openned her mouth again to suddenly realize she could speak again.

"Ami!" She blurted out as she stumbled forward, "I need to tell you something! Something I should have told you ages ago." Ami said nothing but retreated. She winced as she backed into a table and knocked over a vase. As she bend down to pick up the shards Yumi saw a glimpse of a bleeding wound on Ami's wrist.

"You're hurt..." Was all she could say making Ami straighten up hurriedly and put a hand over the gash, "Let me help you." Yumi begged as she tried to get closer. Tears filled her blue eyes making Ami feel worse then before. In one swift movement Yumi had her backed up against the door. Her hand reached for the handle but before she could even touch it Yumi had embraced her. Ami returned the hug but winced and clutched her stomach. Yumi stepped back and began to unzip Ami's jacket to reveal blood seeping through her shirt. This time tears rolled down Yumi's cheeks as Ami zipped up her jacket. They heard the door open and Kaz and Yuka reentered. Kaz was looking extremely disheveled.

"Well it's time to go. Come on Ami." Yuka called but before Ami could move Yumi grabbed her.

"Yumi... No..." Ami started. Her eyes widened as Yumi kissed her on the cheek. She turned pink and put a hand to her cheek. She moved forward wanting more. Yumi held her gaze trying explain everything just by staring back into her eyes.

"Ami!" Yuka hissed. Ami reacted as if slapped and immediately ran to Yuka's side. Yuka squeezed Ami's wrist making her bite her lip to prevent a squeak of pain from escaping. Yumi stepped forward angrily but Yuka motioned for someone behind her, "Oh and I hope you two don't mind but I hired some security guards to take care of you." Two threatening men stepped forward.

"What are you-" Yumi began to hiss but Yuka continued.

"They're here to keep you out of trouble." Yuka finished putting extra emphasis on 'trouble'. Yumi was ready to snap when Ami caught her eye and shook her head. Kaz stepped forward and brushed Yumi aside.

"I did not authorize this. You can't just-"

"Oh, but I can and I did. Well as fun as it would be to-" Yuka started but stopped mid-sentence as she noticed Ami and Yumi staring deeply at each other, "-we have to go." She grabbed Ami and pulled her away. As soon as they were outside Yuka slapped her, "What shit were you pulling back there!? Huh!?" Ami made no reply but merely shrank back and attempted to shield herself from the blows but to no avail. Cries of pain and whimpering permeated the bus causing Yumi to fly to the door only to be stopped by the two men. Never before had she felt so helpless in her life as she did now. Ami was in great pain and only a few feet away and yet all she could do was wait for Yuka's rage to subside and hope that she wasn't too badly hurt. To hope that everything would be okay.

"Yumi. Come away from the door. Come on now." Kaz said gently as he put a hand on her shoulder. Silent shudders racked her body and she took a shaking step back as the whimpers died down.


	12. Sweet Dreams

(Disclaimer: I do not own Puffy AmiYumi)

Chapter 12 - Sweet Dreams

"Hey everyone we're home!" Yuka called as she entered the bus with a fearful Ami close behind. Yumi shot off the couch to see Ami. Yuka gave an evil grin and turned to look at Yumi, "Hey, I knew you were abusive to her but I bet you were never able to do this." She gave Ami a look and she flinched. A tiny whimper escaped and Yuka laughed harshly. She stopped abruptly as a knock came on the door. The two men looked at each other and Yuka before answering it. A few quick words were exchanged and a shadowy figure tried to push its way in. Yuka now somewhat apprehensive turned to get a better look at the figure. Yumi gave Ami a single look and she ran to her side. Yuka turned around angrily and Yumi put her arms protectively around Ami who was now sobbing quietly into Yumi's shirt. Just as she was about to open her mouth when the figure had pushed its way inside.

"Miss Yuka, I believe you know why I'm here. I have a few questions and if you'll just come for a moment we'll have everything sorted out. If you will." He motioned to the open door. Yuka glanced quickly at the two men who were standing awkwardly off to the side, unsure as what to do. Yuka walked out and the man followed. The men stupidly shuffled forward only to have Yuka shoot them a look. They took the hint and closed the door.

"Uhh... Miss Ami you should go to your room now and, uh..." One of the men started slowly.

"We'll lock you in and stand guard outside and make sure no one disturbs you." The other finished. Ami tried to push away from Yumi but she kept her close. Ami looked up into Yumi's eyes.

"Yumi... if I don't listen to them I'll only be in more pain..." She said quietly as she wiped a few tears away. Yumi's arms fell limply to her sides and Ami trudged off. She heard a door click and she headed to her own room. She sighed deeply as she curled up on her torn and beaten mattress. She ran a hand through her hair as she thought. For hours she lay in the dark until she drifted off into sleep. In her dream she was with Ami in a dark romantic room. Ami lay across a red velvet bed with Yumi standing close by.

"Oh Yumi..." Teased a scantily clad Ami as she pulled Yumi on top of her, "If you want me so bad why don't you take me already then?" Lost in Ami's beautiful body she had to shake herself to pull away.

"Because I don't want to hurt you Ami... I just can't." Yumi protested turning her back on her. Ami laughed harshly.

"You might think that my Yumi chan, but let me remind you who drove you crazy. Remember how easily I would lure you in?" As she spoke she wrapped her arms around Yumi. Her lips brushed against Yumi's ear as she continued to speak, "Then once I had you close enough," Her lips were but inches hers. Yumi's heart started racing and she moved forward to close the gap but Ami disappeared. "I would push you away." Her heart sank and her temperature began to rise. Ami reappeared next to her again.

"Stop tormenting me!" Yumi growled throwing a blind punch. When she opened her eyes she saw a crying Ami on the floor in front of her, "No. No. No! Ami I didn't mean to. I didn't-" But then Ami began to smile wickedly.

"Come closer Yumi. Come and comfort me." She sneered. Yumi ran to her side holding her close. Her breath caught and a cold began to ravage her body. As she looked down she saw Ami still smiling wickedly as she stuck a knife into Yumi's chest.

"Damn it all..." She hissed as she grabbed the knife. Ami had disappeared again and returned to the bed. Yumi blinked and the pain vanished along with the knife.

"Haven't you realized it yet? All this time I've been the one hurting you. Haven't you noticed that this is all because you don't have me?" Ami asked as she began to slowly slip off her clothes, "All you have to do is take me." Again she pulled Yumi onto her. "After all I've been dying to get closer to you." Yumi started to give in and tried again to pull Ami closer but again she disappeared. Sweat was now beading on Yumi's brow as she dreamt.

"You'll never get me that way," Ami giggled, "You have to force me to obey." Yumi growled and grabbed a struggling Ami and forced her to the ground. Ami started to scream but Yumi slapped her across the face before locking lips with her. "Sweeter isn't it? Especially when you have it. I don't see why you never did it before."

"Me neither." Yumi continued as she kissed Ami.

"I mean I hurt you to get what I wanted. It's only fair that you should get to do that same." Ami continued.

"Only... fair..." Yumi muttered in her sleep. Suddenly Yumi was awakened from her dream as a rap came on her window. As she got up the least person she wanted to see at the moment crawled through it and into her room.

"Ami?" Yumi asked slightly irately. Her dream had left her hot and agritated.

"Yumi chan... I-" Ami stopped as Yumi randomly bristled, "Are you okay?" She took cautious step forward.

"No I'm not! Do you think all this time I've been damn okay!?" She lashed out causing Ami to stumble back a few paces, "You need to get out of here. You're in danger here and I-I... don't want to see you get hurt...."

"Yuka's out though. I'm safe from her at the moment. And I'm.. well.. I'm damn sick of you pushing me away!" Ami retorted as she found the courage to aproach Yumi again. She glared as Ami came closer.

"Oh!" Yumi replied exasperatedly, "So you think I've been the only one pushing someone away?"

"What? You think I'm the one whose been blocking someone out of my life? I'm trying to reconnect with someone I thought I cared about!"

"Have you ever wondered why I keep pushing you away!? Have you ever wondered if it's for you're own good!?"

"How could blocking me out be for my own good?!" Ami had started to yell. Yumi's eye began to twitch as her blood burned. She grabbed Ami's wrist and forced her back to the window.

"Leave. Get out now." She hissed but Ami yanked her wrist free and pushed Yumi back. At any minute she knew she was about to snap, "Ami," she said with forced calmness, "I'm doing this for your own protection. Leave now."

"I'm not in any danger and I'm not leaving! Yuka's gone and so are her stupid hired henchmen. I don't think-" Ami started when Yumi suddenly grabbed both her wrists and slammed her against the wall. Ami stood helplessly pinned as Yumi breathed in her ear.

"Ami... I've been trying to protect you from me..."

"W-what?..." Ami asked anxiously. Yumi only laughed making Ami's eyes widen in fear. She swallowed before asking. "What are you going to do to me?" Yumi stopped laughing and pulled her head back to look at Ami. Her hungry gaze made Ami flinch. She was terrified. "Y-Yumi?"

"Yes my sweet Ami chan?" Yumi purred as she pushed Ami onto the mattress and crawled on top of her. She attempted to escape but Yumi kept her pinned. After comfortably straddling her about the waist Yumi lowered her face to Ami so that their noses were almost touching. Ami's eyes were fearful as Yumi's hand brushed the side of her face and traveled down the rest of her body. Her hand stopped momentarily to fondle Ami's breasts. A playful grin slowly spread across her face.

"Oh my God... Yumi, are you going to rape me?" Ami gasped as tears filled her eyes. No reply came but a finger was pressed to her lips. Yumi continued to gaze hungrily into Ami's eyes as she ripped off her shirt. Tears began to well up as she unhooked Ami's bra and threw it across the room. She rubbed Ami's nipple with her thumb before playfully biting it. A squeak of pain escaped from her making Yumi smile even more mischievously. Tears flowed down her cheeks as Yumi began to unzip her pants, "Yumi... please..." Ami begged. Yumi pressed her lips to Ami's passionately. As the kiss deepened Ami allowed Yumi to slip her tongue past her lips. While maintaining the kiss she slowly began to slip her hand into Ami's pants and began to caress her soft pussy. Ami broke away and gasped as Yumi started to feel her moistening center. She moaned uncontrollably as Yumi massaged it with one finger. Yumi kissed her again as more tears rolled down her cheeks. She pulled her hand out and licked away Ami's sweet juices before beginning to unzip her own pants. Out of self pleasure she rubbed her wet pussy, careful to collect her own juices onto her fingers. She held two wet fingers to Ami's lips, bent down and whispered in her ear.

"I want you to taste me..." She whispered before licking the tears from Ami's cheek. Through her silent sobs she obeyed. She openned her mouth and began to suck on Yumi's fingers. With her other hand she continued to grope Ami. She purred as she licked her supple breasts. Ami let loose another moan and Yumi's hand returned to her pussy. "Oh, naughty, naughty Ami. Are you getting wet on me now?" Yumi teased before inserting a finger causing Ami to shudder violently. With a wicked gleam in her eye she inserted two more causing Ami to scream in ecstasy. As she prepared to add the third finger Ami's eye's widened and she began to stuggle.

"Oh God.. Yumi... please... no..." She begged as sweat ran down her body. Yumi heistated and put her lips to Ami's ear.

"I'm going to make you scream my name until I finish with you." She said before she forced Ami's legs apart.


	13. Only the walls will hear your screams

(Disclaimer: I do not own Puffy AmiYumi)

Chapter 13 - Only the walls will hear your screams

A shaft of light penitrated through the window and illuminated two bodies. One, naked, was huddled closely to the other who lay on her back with her hands behind her head staring at the ceiling. As the light crept towards them Yumi made an attempt to get up only to have Ami cling to her more tightly. She sighed deeply and began to run a her fingers through that long bubble gum pink hair just like she had always fanastized. Though a frown slowly appeared as she did and she stopped. This wasn't how she wanted this to happen. She had failed to protect Ami from the herself and done the thing of which she had been trying to prevent for so long.

"How could I have let this happen?" She asked the ceiling. The sound of Yumi's voice made her stir. She made as if to snuggle close but Yumi had disappeared. She sleepily opened one eye then sprung out if bed.

"Yumi! No!" She yelled before flinging herself onto Yumi. A knife was but inches from Yumi's throat but Ami managed to wrestle it away from her, "No..." She repeated as she held on to her.

"Why?" Was the only sound that came from her as she slumped against the wall. Ami rested her head on Yumi's shoulder comfortingly. Yumi stared blankly at the wall before asking again, "Why? Why did you do it? Why did you stop me after... after what I've done to you?" After a pause Ami looked at her and smiled. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Yumi, please don't cry. You know that if you start then I'll start too," Ami cooed before kissing her. She wiped a few tears before replying, "You want to know why?" Yumi only nodded and Ami continued, "It's simple Yumi... I love you."

"But I-I... You do?" Yumi asked as her eyes brightened.

"I always have Yumi and I always will." Ami said softly as she ran a hand through Yumi's hair. Yumi closed her eyes as tears continued to escape. Ami held Yumi close and whispered gentling into her ear until she calmmed down enough to speak again.

"God Ami, I'm so sorry. I'm so so so-"

"Shhh, don't speak. Yumi its okay, its okay Yumi."

"I don't deserve to-to..."

"Enough Yumi," Ami finished softly but firmly, "Now I'm going to go get cleaned up and when I return I expect you to be sitting right where I left you. And exactly how I left you. If I've found that you've magically obtained ANY new cuts on your body so help me-" Ami cut off and gave Yumi a look. Yumi went completely limp, "Better." Ami purred. As Ami left the room Yumi's heart pounded dangerously and she gluped.

'Oh shit. What have I done? It feels like she's going to fucking kill me... Wait, why the hell does that turn me on?' As she pondered this her thoughts were interrupted as Ami reentered. She was fully dressed again and was slightly pink in the face. Yumi smiled at her reappearence but Ami shot her a look that made it disappear in an instant.

"Get up. We're going to have a talk." Ami said as she motioned for Yumi to join her sitting on the bed.

"Ami you look-" Yumi was about to compliment but Ami cut her off.

"Yes you know all about how I look after what happened last night." Ami blushed angrily. Yumi averted her eyes as sat next to Ami.

"Yumi chan," Ami paused to take a deep breath, "If any ohter person had done what you did I would have let them kill themself. You held me against my will and raped me. What the hell am I to you Yumi?"

"Wha-wha? Ami you're my- you're everything to me! Without you I have to reason to live."

"Hmm. That so? Do you always treat everything like crap then?"

"Ami no I-"

"Why? Why did you shun me and then decide to suddenly have your way with me?"

"Well I-I tried to protect you so that I wouldn't-"

"Why? Is it that damn hard just to tell the girl that you love her?"

"But I didn't know that you loved me in re-"

"Oh but you decided to find out another way then just to simply ask her hmm?"

"At least I didn't get you pregnant." Yumi interupted. A long silence followed.

"Damn it Yumi..." Ami tried to remain serious. Yumi saw her openning and continued.

"Well I didn't did I? Don't I get points for that?"

"Just shut up! I'm still very-"

"Heh, I didn't even use a condom either." She said rather proudly. Ami punched her. Yumi caught her eye and Ami let a tiny smile slip accidentially. Yumi gave her a quick kiss and Ami began to blush feverishly.

"Don't think that this doesn't change anything."

"I know it doesn't."

"What you did was very wrong and-" Ami stopped as Yumi brought her face close to hers.

"You enjoyed it didn't you?" She grinned widely.

"I most certainly did not!" She huffed.

"Aww come on. Not even a liitle?"

"Just because I was sweating... and moaning... and wet... d-doesn't mean..." Ami's eyes closed as she silently fanitised about it. Her breath caught as Yumi kissed her.

"You enjoyed it. Just admit it." She continued. Ami narrowed her eyes.

"So what if I did?"

"Then it's not rape then is it?"

"Yeah it- but that doesn't- you can't-" She spluttered as she got all flustered. Yumi put a finger to her lips and stopped her.

"Ami, trust me when I say I know how wrong I was for doing what I did. I honestly never wanted this to happen. After it did all I wanted to do was die. But every time I tried to slip away to do it when you were asleep you just clung closer to me. And well, that make me want to die even more."

"I had no idea you-"

"Every night I think about you and only you. And every night I would punish myself for thinking about you in that way."

"Yumi, I never knew..."

"I thought that if I pushed you away I would care less for you, think less of you and protect you. Instead I just ended up wanting you more and more."

"Its all my fault isn't it?"

"Ami- I-"

"I was really hurting you all this time. I teased you so much to point where you were to kill yourself... I deserved that punishment Yumi, not you."

"No you don't Ami."

"I do and don't argue the point. So this is it now isn't it? We're together."

"So does this mean you'll be my girlfiend?"

"Yumi you idiot. Of course it does. I was yours long before you could ever think to ask." Another long pause followed where they simply stared lovingly at each other. After a moment or two Yumi broke the silence.

"So... What happens now?"

"It means I get an undisturbed six hour nap."

"What for?"

"Well considering someone kept me up last night they at least could let a poor girl sleep it off."

"Could I join you on that nap?"

"I dunno Yumi, your idea of sleep isn't the restful kind."

"Ami I wasn't thinking that!"

"Sure you weren't" she teased before getting up and heading to the door, "Well, aren't you coming?"

"Huh? Okay. But you were talking about actually sleeping right? Not uhh... well, you know..."

"Yes, Yumi. I don't kid about sleep." Yumi laughed then suddenly stopped. Her heart froze in her chest as the last person she wanted to see suddenly appeared behind Ami.

"Ami! No!" Yumi yelled as she tried to save Ami in time. Then with a thud Ami crumpled to the floor. Yuka smirked as she stood over her with a baseball bat in her hands.

"Hmm.. What should I do next? Take out the punk or beat the living shit out of her girlfriend? So many tough decisions... I guess I'll have to meet halfway!" Yuka sneered as she raised the bat.

"I'm going to kill you for touching my girl!" Yumi growled before she lunged for the knife laying next to Ami. Yuka spotted it immediately and slammed her foot down on Yumi's hand before she could reach it. She let out a hiss of pain and looked up into Yuka's gleaming eyes. With her other hand she grabbed Yuka's leg and pulled. Just as she hit the floor Yumi snatched the knife and tackled Yuka, "And now to finish you!"

"Finish me? I think you must be confused." Yuka stated calmly as the two men returned and tore Yumi off of her, "I think you underestimated me again. Ya know, I think that's the whole reason why you're in this fix." Yumi tried to struggle free from their grip but to no aveil. Yuka laughed malevolently.

"I'm going to KILL you!"

"Shut up bitch!" Yuka roared as she stuck her with the bat. A few drops of blood hit the floor, "I'm God damn sick off you getting in the way!" she spat then gave an abbrupt giggle, "Heh, hee hee. So now I'm going to break every God damn bone in your fucking body! Won't that be fun! HA!"

"...Ami..." Yumi called out desparately before coughing up more blood. Ami remained motionless on the floor. Yuka struck her again and a crack broke the air as Yumi's arm broke. Yumi couldn't take it anymore and a howl of pain escaped her while tears gushed out of her eyes.

"Yes! Oh hell yes!" Yuka shrieked in ecstasy as she struck Yumi again and again each to a bloodcurdling crack as another bone was broken, "Scream again!" Finally Ami began to stir but to no ones notice. As another crack sounded she was fully awake and bolted up right to see and unmoving Yumi being slowly beaten to death.

'Oh God what do I do! Yumi could die if leave to find help now. But if I stay she'll die anyway,' Ami thought despairingly, 'No, I won't leave her! I can't! If we must die then I'll die with her!' Ami picked up the knife Yumi had dropped and stood up.

"And now for the final blows! And to-" Yuka stopped in mid-sentence as hand reached slowly towards her back. She felt something cold and metal sticking out of it. She turned her head to see Ami yank the knife out and slash it across her face. As she collapsed the men rushed towards Yuka.

"You just made a grave mistake..." One growled as he advanced with the bat.

"Stop right there!" Suddenly came a voice from the doorway. A fleet of police men stood with there guns out and pointed at the men. They stupidly tried to make a run for it out the window but the police caught them first. Ami ran to Yumi's side. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she gazed at the nearly unrecognizable Yumi. Kaz pushed his way through the crowd to find Ami holding her as tightly as she could. He watched as the medical team rushed over and tried to convince a hysterical Ami to relinquish her friend.

"Yumi... Please say something! Yumi!"

"Ma'am I'm afraid you need to let go so that we can take care of her. Those injuries need to be treated now."

"But Yumi! I need Yumi! I need-"

"Ami, do what the man says." Kaz said solemnly as he rested a hand on her shoulder. Through her sobs one of the paramedics managed to wrestle Yumi away, "I'm sure she'd much rather be with you but she's needs to be treated."

"It's all my fault... It's all my fault..." Ami cried into Kaz's shoulder. Kaz said nothing but patted her reassuringly on the back.


	14. The End

(Disclaimer: I do not own Puffy AmiYumi)

Chapter 14 - The End

Yumi sighed as she returned to the bus. She had just gotten out of the hospital and was planning on surprising Ami. She glanced behind her. The sun had just barely risen. She smiled as she felt it's warm. She thought of Ami and slowly opened the door. Stepping inside she saw no one. She crept quietly to Ami's room and peered inside. Still no one. She shrugged figuring Ami must be out. Yumi decided to retire to her own bed. She figured her room was still a mess but was surprised when she opened the door. The wallpaper was no longer pealing, the bloodstains had vanished from the carpet and a fresh bed with new covers was sitting in the corner with a small slumbering body inside. Yumi walked over to it grinning. Ami was asleep in her bed tear stains on her cheeks. Yumi looked down and noticed the tissues littering the floor.

'She must have been crying herself to sleep for the past few weeks...' Yumi thought sadly. She sat down on the edge of the bed staring at her. A flicker of gold caught her attention and she leaned closer to her. Ami was wearing a bright pink velvet collar with a small gold tag hanging from it. She read the letters on it and a tear slid down her own cheek.

-Name: Ami Owner: Yumi-

Thinking she'd wake Ami with an equally romantic gesture she pulled a small ribbon from her pocket and tied it around her neck in a bow. She scribbled a quick note and attached it. She frowned slightly. It still wasn't enough. She stripped down until the only thing left was the ribbon on her neck. She crawled into the bed next to Ami cuddling closer for warmth.

A few hours later Ami began to stir. She didn't want to open her eyes to see that she was still alone without her Yumi Chan. Just as she was about to roll over she felt a warm bare leg drape itself over her own. Her brow furrowed slightly. Her hands felt the smooth strong body next to her and her eyes flew open. Yumi was snuggled next to her and as far as Ami could tell, completely naked. She was speechless. Joy was over-floodling her. She squinted at the little note attached to the ribbon. Ami smiled as she read it. Overwhelmed with emotion Ami couldn't help but place a kiss on her sleeping lover's lips. Yumi blearily opened her eyes and stared at Ami grinning.

"Oh Yumi Chan!" Ami yelled flinging her arms tightly around her. Yumi blushed as she felt Ami's breasts being pressed against her own. Ami closed her eyes and felt up and down Yumi's back. Yumi attempted to prop herself up into a sitting position. Ami was still clinging to her tighlty but she managed. The covers slid away revealing her bare chest but she did nothing to stop them. They broke apart for a second to gaze into each others eyes before dawing together for another kiss. Ami made as if to lay down so Yumi could stay on top of her. Yumi stopped this and with one swift motion pulled Ami over her. Ami blushed at the sight of Yumi underneath her.

"Ami... I want you to take me..." She breathed. Ami shook her head quickly.

"I couldn't..." She said softly stroking Yumi's cheek with one hand. Yumi grabbed the hand and placed it over one of her breasts. Ami's temperature was beginning to rise.

"Please Ami... Take me and don't hold back... I need this..." Yumi begged. Ami nodded understanding. She began to strip down herself. She pulled Yumi's face up to hers and kissed her so forcefully Yumi blushed in surprise. When Ami pulled away Yumi gasped, "Ami I-" Ami pushed her face into her breast.

"Shut up and suck my tit." She ordered. Yumi's eyes widened. She didn't expect Ami to be so rough or dominating. Her heart was racing as she obeyed. Ami moaned and groped Yumi her hands reaching her pussy. Yumi tried to moan but Ami kept her mouth to her breast. Yumi sucked harder her hands resting on Ami's shoulders. Ami pushed Yumi back onto the bed and proceeded to kiss her neck down to her collar bone. Ami's hands began to play with her breast. She pinched the hardening nipples and a small squeak escaped Yumi's lips. Ami stared at her.

'Oh... Shit...' Yumi thought, 'She's going to freaking plow me now.' Ami seemed to read her thoughts and started to finger pussy with one hand while the other remained on her breast. Yumi moaned submissively turning Ami on even more.

"I'm your master now my sweet Yumi Chan..." She purred and she slid down Yumi's body to her crotch. Sweat beaded down Yumi's body. Ami grinned as she saw the anxiety in Yumi's face. Her head lowered into Yumi's pussy.

"A-Ami..." She stuttered helplessly. She was going to make her come any second.

"You'll say my name until I finish with you." Ami said deviously before licking her clit. Yumi moaned again.

"Aaaammi..." She groaned. Ami smiled and began to kiss her moistening center. As the kiss became more passionate her tongue started to explore inside Yumi amking her squirm. Sensing Yumi's impending orgasim she began to suck on her. Yumi couldn't hold back any longer she moaned wildly as she juices began spilling out. As Ami licked them away Yumi twitched. She was panting heavily. Ami crawled back to Yumi's lips and kissed them. Yumi's eyes were closed. Ami brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face kissing her again.

"Did Yumi Chan like?" Ami purred in her ear as she lay on top of her.

"Very much... My God Ami..." She panted. Ami giggled and rolled off her. Yumi cuddled into her side her head resting on her breast.

"Don't worry, I'll still let you be the dominate one." She glanced at Yumi who was already half asleep.


End file.
